Scooby Doo- Double Trouble in Kingston!
by Preetz
Summary: Mystery Inc. on the edge of falling apart is out to solve it's last case in West Indies! Internal conflicts among the gang members and a mysterious culprit out on loose only meant Double Trouble. FREDXVELMA, SHAGGYX DAPHNE. Prev title- Boyfriend stealer! Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

Hey there! After ages, I'm trying to write something on scooby doo again and here it is! :)

This is my first ever **Frelma!** With no/minor Daphne bashing :D

Well I like the gang, everyone of them! Even Daphne. She can be a little possessive n jealous at times but still she's always with the gang through everything.

So if you guys are into **Fred X Velma** , you can read this.

 ** _If you love Fraphne, then well don't just bash me n my story cause its Frelma. :)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boyfriend Stealer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _The Mystery Inc. is on the edge of falling apart, out to solve it's last case. When Fred breaks up with Daphne, she immediately accuses Velma of being the 'boyfriend stealer!'. While Velma does everything she can to bring them together, she finds herself falling for her former childhood crush again. Just as Daphne begins to trust her again as the girls bond over solving the mystery, what will Velma do? Give into her feelings and become a boyfriend stealer?_

 _FredXVelma._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

It's been few months since they last worked on a case. The Mystery Inc. is almost ready to fall apart with everyone choosing to walk down an entirely different path close to their hearts. Fred isn't happy with this development but he has no choice but to accept it as it comes. Right now, dressed in his trademark blue trousers and white t-shirt, he is waiting outside his residence for the other gang members to arrive. Once assembled, they would move on to work on what would probably be their last case. For once, he didn't feel like using the Mystery Inc. HQ for the purpose. He continues to wait for his friends. _Well, we still would remain friends no matter what!_ Thinking so, he lets out a sigh and that's when someone arrives in a taxi.

Dressed in an orange skater dress, red woolen jacket and red boots, Velma looks herself despite the change of style.

"Hey, Fred!"

Fred grins when she walks towards him, smiling and waving all the way. For a moment he wonders if Daphne is the one who gave her a makeover but quickly reminds himself things are not same as before. They might never be again.

"Velma!"

He waves back and begins to approach her. Velma crosses the road in a haste and runs towards him. Just when he thought, she made it safe despite her hurry, she slips on the grass. Twisting her ankle, she falls flat, her face inches from being slammed against the slippery ground.

OUCH!

"I- I'm sorry Velma. I just watered the grass. You should have taken the stone path instead."

Velma lets out a sigh when he hefts her up on to her feet.

"Are you okay, Velms?"

Adjusting her glasses, she manages to give him a weak smile. It's been months since they have last seen each other and she missed him, missed the gang, missed all the old days of fun.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still old clumsy me."

Fred chuckles, "no you're not. You're a girl genius and a very dear friend of mine. Watch your step-"

He offers her his hand, begins to walk her to the patio when she slips again-

"Damn this grass, are you sure you sprinkled water and not oil, Freddie? Whoa!"

Velma shrieks as she skids on the slippery grass but Fred is quick to tighten his hold on her. In a swift movement he pulls her to him, steadying her with an arm around her waist. She heaves a sigh of relief and is about to thank him when a high pitched voice rocks the surroundings.

"BOYFRIEND STEALER! So you're the reason he broke up with me!"

Turning around, Velma is face to face with Daphne, dressed in a chic purple jumpsuit, an angry scowl on her face. Velma almost smiles, happy sighting her best friend, but stops herself-

"B- boyfriend stealer?"

As if struck by lightening, Velma takes a step back from Fred.

"Daphne, you're mistaken-"

"There's no use telling her, Velma. She's lost all her sense. She's been like this the past few weeks. I apologize on her behalf," Fred speaks softly while glaring at Daphne, "let's go."

"You're gonna walk holding her like that?" Daphne shrieks again.

An annoyed Freddy who has been supporting Velma by her shoulders until now, lifts her up in his arms, princess style.

"'cause Velma twisted her ankle and she needs my help."

Daphne huffs while fuming and looks away. Fred carries Velma all the way to where Mystery Machine has been parked. He kicks open a door and sits her down on one of the seats.

"Why did you decide to grace us with your presence anyway? What happened to your photo shoot?" he asks without looking back at her. He brushes some hair out of Velma's eyes and adjusts her spectacles for her.

"Freddie, stop this. You're only infuriating her," Velma opens her mouth to speak, brushing his hand away.

Fred shrugs causing her to sigh. She has witnessed the duo fighting but this one seems to be the worst of all. Did she hear Daphne correctly? Did they break up? Really?

"I-" Daphne comes out of her daze and replies with a furious look on her face, "there's a mystery to solve! I'm here because Uncle Sam needs our help. Well, sorry to spoil your budding romance in the process. Wait, is it just budding romance or have you been cheating on me all along, and with _her_ of all people…."

Daphne trails off. Velma lets out a huge sigh. Sure, Daphne's accusations hurt her but well, this isn't the first time facing baseless accusations as such.

"Shut up, Daphne! You've gone crazy! You're out of your wits!" Fred snaps at Daphne with such an intensity that leaves Velma shocked. Daphne looks shaken too.

Just then another van pulls up into the parking space. Shaggy and Scooby walk out, Shaggy looking his usual self dressed in green shirt, red trousers, his trademark stubble still in place. Scooby stands beside him, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Hey gang!" Shaggy waves to his friends.

Three pairs of eyes land on him for a moment and then they look away and then he hears three loud sighs.

"Heyy- like what? Did we miss something? huh?" he asks, bewildered.

Daphne and Velma are silent. Fred proceeds to wrap Velma's ankle despite her protests. He then gets up to answer Shaggy who's still staring at the trio in confusion.

"You didn't miss anything major, Shaggy. So let's just go gang!"

He motions everyone to follow with a hand, "there's a mystery to solve!"

"Man, I missed hearing you say that, Fred. Like- What do you think, Scoob?" Shaggy laughs.

The Great Dane joins him, laughing in unison, "Ryeah!"

Grabbing their stuff, Shaggy and Scooby get into the mystery machine. A reluctant Daphne follows them in. Fred pulls the van out of the parking space, opting to drive them all like usual. Shaggy is right next to him forming much needed barrier between him and Daphne. Meanwhile, Velma sticks to the rear seat, petting Scooby. She feeds the Great Dane some Scooby-snacks and passes them to Shaggy. Shaggy begins to laugh, cracking his usual jokes. And when Scooby licks her face, Velma could feel herself finally relaxing and laughs out loud. The gang is then set out towards the Coolsville airport where they are to catch a private jet to Uncle Sam's residence in Kingstown, West Indies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AN: that was a short prologue. Sorry.

But I'd like to know what you guys think.

 **And well does anyone want ShaPhne? Lemme know.**

If you guys are wondering what my favorite ships are, here you go- Frelma. I like Shelma too and Fraphne is okay as well.

 **Review if you like and again, no bashing please! :)**


	2. Kingston, Here We Come!

AN: Thanks to my lovely friends DayaVineet's Girl and Trio's angel for their sweet words of encouragement.

Well, I've decided to add Shaphne too and there will be a mystery to solve and not just romance :) So I hope you guys like the story.

Here's another small update.. :)

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Kingston! Here we Come!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

'It's a good thing you're always up and running buddy….'

Fred admires the Mystery Machine as it's taken out of their plane. The gang immediately gets in and a fun ride begins as everyone begin to relax and smile.

Velma and Fred are the only ones sitting in front. Naturally Fred is at the wheel. To Shaggy's surprise Daphne has decided to join him and his Great Dane in the back. He doesn't say anything and welcomes her company with a goofy smile.

 **Velma-** "The wind sure feels nice… I can smell the ocean…."

Fred takes sideways glance at Velma briefly observing the way how her now slightly long hairs danced in the wind.

Velma continues to smile as she looks outside the window. Fred smiles to himself as he turns his attention back to road.

Daphne too is indulged in a lively conversation with Shaggy and Scooby. Occasionally she would look at Fred and then bite her lip looking at Velma but doesn't say much. Shaggy Rogers frowns a little when he notices this. Well, Shaggy too is a grown man now. Well, 21 and a man! He can tell something is up with the other three of his friends but surprisingly he has also grown as a person. He is proud to call himself a little sensible.

"Like here you go, Daphne.. super deliiiicious, scrrrrumptious, Shaggy's Pan pizza, topped with olives, Jalapenos, bell peppers and one teensy little bit of Shaggy's magical ingredient."

"Yum Yum Yum!" Scooby wags his tail, almost pouncing on top of Shaggy to taste the pizza. Shaggy wards him off, feeding him a slice and managing to pull the remaining away.

"Magical ingredient, I wonder what it is..." Daphne laughs as she takes a slice that Shaggy offers, "mm delicious…!"

She flashes him a genuine smile, "so what's this magical ingredient Shaggy?"

"Something that can make you smile while you eat, I guess, huh, like what do you think Scoob?" Shaggy laughs as he prepares to heat some more pizza from the huge stack he has got piled up inside the van. Scooby just nods and laughs, gesturing that he's hungry.

Daphne smiles, noticing for the first time that Shaggy has fed her and Scooby and hadn't eaten anything at all. _Was he trying to cheer her up? It's sweet of him,_ she thinks while smiling gently.

.

.

.

"This is it gang, we're here, " Fred's sudden announcement pulls her out of her thoughts.

Fred pumps a fist in the air as he drives the Mystery Machine past a pair of large wrought-iron gates.

The gang gets a glimpse of the palatial mansion that's surrounded by several gardens. The gang relaxes as they pass by the shrubbery, enjoying the faint cooing sounds made by the birds.

When they get off their car, a man in early fifties comes to greet them while they enter the mansion.

 **Man-** "Welcome to West Indies! Welcome home kids! Ohh I'm so glad to see you all! And Daphne look who's all grown up!"

The man quickly proceeds to hug Daphne which she returns.

 **Daphne-** "Well gang, this is uncle Sam. He's been great friend of my dad and a super successful businessman here in Kingston."

The gang steps into the manor admiring the interiors. They soon settle into the cushions in the hall where a friendly chat begins.

 **Daphne-** "It's been a while Uncle Sam. I'm so glad to see you!"

 **Uncle Sam-** "I'm even more glad, Daphne."

 **Daphne-** "these are my friends, Fred, Velma and Shaggy… and that's Scooby Doo." Daphne introduces everyone with a flourish, a sense of nostalgia in her eyes which makes everyone smile.

 **Uncle Sam-** "Haha! You kids sure don't look like it but I've heard lots about your sleuthing! Never thought I'd be the one seeking it for myself though-"

"Uncle Sam-" Daphne cuts him off in a sympathetic voice.

 **Uncle Sam-** "I've called you here because I need your help, Daphne. I need help from all of you." Sam continues giving them a week smile.

 **Fred-** "We'll be glad to be of help, Mr. Sam."

 **Uncle Sam- "** Uncle Sam should be fine by me."

 **Fred, Velma-** "Uncle Sam it is."

Fred and Velma smile at him.

 **Uncle Sam-** "Weird things have been happening here around the estate. Like someone has withdrawn a huge amount of money from my bank account and the bank says it's me. My newly inaugurated Amusement Park was sold off to someone and well the one who did was-"

 **Shaggy-** "was you?"

Shaggy ends the sentence looking incredulous.

 **Uncle Sam-** "That's right. Well, it wasn't me but everyone think so. At this rate, it's only time before I go entirely bankrupt. I've called the police. They won't believe a word of mine. One of the officers was ready to investigate but his superior evidently pulled him off the case saying there are more pressing issues. My secretary suggested hiring a private detective and that's when I thought of you kids-"

 **Fred-** "We're glad you could trust us with something so huge Uncle Sam. So, do you think there's a doppelganger on the loose?"

 **Uncle Sam-** "I don't know Fred. If there is one, he sure is cautious. And certainly won't be caught easily."

 **Fred-** "Don't worry Uncle Sam, it's up to us now to catch him."

 **Daphne-** "yeah, Uncle Sam, we've solved plenty of mystery and we'll solve this one too."

 **Uncle Sam-** "Thanks Fred, thank you Daphne."

 **Fred-** "I'd like to ask you one more question Uncle Sam. Where were you when these strange things have been happening?"

 **Uncle Sam-** "Oh that. Believe me Fred. I don't know. Strangely I don't have an alibi when to prove I was elsewhere. May be I realized things late."

 **Fred-** "Be sure to tell us more if you remember uncle Sam."

 **Uncle Sam-** "I will, Fred. Well, sorry to keep you guys engaged in these talks as soon as you set your foot here. You guys should all get freshened up. You must be hungry from all the traveling."

 **Shaggy-** "Yeah! Like listening to these spooky incidents made me hungry."

 **Velma-** "Oh come on, Shaggy, there's nothing spooky about this at all. Just stealthy."

 **Shaggy-** "It's one and the same. Right Scoob?"

 **Scooby-** "Ryeah! Ryeah!"

 **Shaggy-** "Hahaha!"

 **Uncle Sam-** "Well, at any rate, you kids should have some snacks and relax while you can."

 **Shaggy-** "Did someone say snacks…?"

 **Uncle Sam-** "I did. Feel free to use the kitchens as you please, son."

 **Shaggy-** "Like, wow! Thanks uncle Sam. Scoob and I just needed that!"

Shaggy and Scooby hurry off searching for the kitchen without waiting for any response.

 **Daphne-** "Uncle Sam, you shouldn't have said something like that. You don't know but those two can empty your kitchen in no time!"

 **Uncle Sam-** "Oh I love kids with appetite! Let's go! I'll walk you to your rooms..."

 **Daphne-** "Oh but I'm going after them or we'll be starved..."

Daphne sets off looking for Shaggy and Scooby.

 **Uncle Sam-** "I think I'll just have to see that her luggage be put in her room, then. Come on, you two!"

Just then Uncle Sam's phone rings, "oh this is work. You kids go on ahead. There are plenty if rooms upstairs. Take whatever you want."

 **Fred-** "Yes, thank you Uncle Sam."

Fred, Velma thank him and he walks away after instructing some butlers to take care of their luggage.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Few minutes later….**_

Velma changes into something casual, an orange track suit. She's descending the stairs when she hears Fred's confident voice resonating across the hall.

"Yes, Uncle Sam. We're all settled. Don't worry. I'll look after the gang. And yeah, now that we're here we'll solve this mystery too!"

Fred is talking on his mobile, leaning casually on the railing. His confident demeanor and cool voice impresses her like always. And his perfectly set hair is now a little ruffled, those pearl-white relaxed pants accentuated his tall figure and that tight fitting long sleeved shirt made him look dashing.

Velma slapped herself for the last bit. _What was she thinking? Being in his arms for a while might have broken her mind! She shouldn't be having such thoughts about her hot best friend- Did she say hot?!_

She sighs loudly. Pushing aside any further thoughts she decides to greet him. He's the first one who gets to do that though.

"Hey! Velma!"

Velma looks at him as he calls out her name. He smiles and waves gesturing her to join him.

"Are you hungry?"

Fred's eyes focus entirely on her and it's suddenly difficult to breathe for Velma, "No, not really."

"Why don't you join me for a walk then?"

She smiles nervously. Well that invitation just now sounded like a date. She chides herself for thinking of such things again and takes a step forward.

"Watch out- the carpet, Velma-!"

But it's too late, the heel of her shoe gets caught in one of the folds and she trips almost falling face forward. Like before, two strong arms hold her in place, quickly steadying her into standing position.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"

"Oh hang on for a moment…" Fred keeps his grip on her arm with one hand and bends down to pick up her glasses which have fallen off.

"Here you go, Velma..."

He gently helps her to put her glasses back on. Her heart skips a beat when his handsome face fills her vision, but she chooses to ignore it.

"Thanks, Fred."

She smiles at him which he returns.

"How about you wear some contact glasses Velma?"

"I can't! I'm afraid I'll end up poking eyes or even turn blind-" Velma exclaims without thinking causing Fred to laugh.

"You're so funny, Velms! And cute..." his hand reaches out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear but she avoids his touch. Flustered as she may be, her sharp eyes are quick to notice that they aren't alone.

"Uh… I-I- I forgot something in my room!"

With that she breaks into a run, not even waiting for his reply. _Why! Why was he getting all touchy-feely again?!_

Fred laughs again as he watches her retreating figure thinking how it's been a while since he laughed like that and how easily she seems to put him at ease.

He's lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice that a pair of eyes have been watching him curiously the whole time.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **AN: so that was it! :)**_

 _ **More Frelma and Shapne will come :)**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_

 _ **I'd like to know if you guys liked the small chap. Reviews would be candies :***_


End file.
